narutoeternalbondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Uchiha
Takeshi Uchiha is a guardian of Konohagakure from the Uchiha Clan. In the future, he succeeds of being a God of Shinobi and travels around the world looking forward of being a hero in this Shinobi World. Background Takeshi was the oldest son of the Uchiha Clan leader Taihiko Uchiha, and his wife Seiko and the second of Indra'''s to become the '''Savior of The World. He was born from the Nine-Tails'' attack on '''Konohagakure. His father and mother died in the Second Great Ninja War'', letting Takeshi taking care of his brothers. Takeshi enrolled the Academy hoping to avenge his parents. Later on, his rival was Itami Uchiha, who has been the Uchiha Clan leader in the future. Noticing, Takeshi went battle to battle with him near a forest. Itami and Takeshi were rivals, but also friends as well. Takeshi first noticed a red cloud symbol on a tore black coat on a branch, and found a dead shinobi on his way. Returning to the Hokage, Takeshi was sent to a mission to find the '''Akatsuki and spy on them, which he became an Anbu Black Ops''. Personality As a child, Takeshi was very a smart aleck, trying to be the smartest in every game with his friends. He was glad that he was the oldest son in his family. His father, Taihiko, told him not to give up on your dream in your future. Takeshi had the spirit of a wolf, but a protector also. After his parents passed away, Takeshi personality changed with hatred, becoming cold, cynical, and somewhat arrogant. Appearance Takeshi has a spiky hair when he was a child, and grew a left bang when he gets older, and he long spiky hair on the back. Appearing of his resurrection, he had black chin-length hair, hair is spiky in the back with bangs. Takeshi grew older, and had white hair, with a little black hair with it also. At the beginning of Part I, Takeshi's clothing has an old Uchiha Robe with a high collar and a belt on his waist. He'd have black sleeves which hides a Shuriken summoning technique, and shinobi sandals. In Part II, Takeshi has grown taller from his training and more muscular. When he return to '''Konoha, his clothing appearing Black cloak, with red Tomoe's on his bottom sleeve, red zip lines, black shinobi sandals, with a rinnegan spiral symbol on the top of the back cloak. His clothes resembles Pure Blood'', and 'Nine-Tails cloak. After battling Itami, he switched into a white robe, with red Tomoe's on the bottom of his sleeves and pants, with a red tied bow belt carrying his special sword called '''Toriko, and has the Sage of Six Paths'' symbol on his back, resembles him as the vessel of '''Indra. After Takeshi's Resurrection, he'd appeared with a left light red shoulder armor, black robe shirt, an X strap, a white tore cloth hanging from his waist, and sandals, with his Toriko on his back. He had a short haircut with a black chin-length hair, and spiky hair on the back. At the Third Great Ninja War, he had a White cloak with Tomoe's on his bottom sleeves, and the bottom his the cloak, Uchiha armor in the inside, and black ordinary gloves. His color represents the Uchiha Clan symbol, which also resembles him as a Native Hawk. That time, he had the Moon mark from Hagoromo'''s dream, and had White Rinnegan eye with tomoe's on the lines. After meeting the spirit of '''Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yin half of his power Takeshi obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm. Abilities Takeshi is an outstanding ninja, with the technique's he learned from his father, and the time from the past of the Academy. His abilities shows that Takeshi will be the next Hokage soon. Many people do not believe that, but his abilities were incredible. At the time, the people trust Takeshi because of his abilities, he was the protector of Konoha. Taijutsu Takeshi was taught by his younger brother, Haiko Uchiha, known as Green Wild Fox. Who been trained by the past few months. Obtaining his special Taijutsu technique, he has been nicknamed by his brother, "Native Fox". Takeshi has been surprise from his brother obtaining the Eight Gates. Category:Asura Uchiha